


Timing

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip returns, and Sara is not happy.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Very small idea I had to write.  
Enjoy.

Sara could see the ship in the distance, as she strolled back. She’d returned the small idol that had been stolen by Time Pirates without any problems, which had to be a first. Sara had decided to do it herself to get some fresh air and away from Ray trying to add some new kind of blasters to his ATOM suit. She had no idea what he did but when Gideon complained of the smell, you knew there was a problem.

Reaching a large oak tree in the middle of a field, Sara decided to sit, have a drink of her water and enjoy the peace. For once there was no one chasing her, and she didn’t have to hurry.

She took a drink of water, choking in surprise when a bright golden light filled her vision and a body lay before her.

“Rip?” she breathed in amazement as she looked at him, looking exactly the way he had when he took the Time Core.

The former Time Master let out a soft groan and looked up, relief filling his eyes, “Sara.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sara snapped annoyed, “You show up now, Now?”

Rip pulled himself off the ground looking a little hurt, even if they were no longer the friends they once were, he had expected her to be happy he wasn’t dead.

She shook her head, “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Before he could reply, she added, “I mean, you couldn’t wait one day?”

“What?” Rip finally managed to ask.

Sara sighed, “I had next month in the pool for when you’d show up again, which starts tomorrow. This means Mick won.”

Rip grimaced again offering, “I’m sorry?”

“Come on,” Sara motioned him forward, “I suppose we should let Mick know he won.”

Walking with her, still looking confused Rip winced when Sara punched his shoulder and cried annoyed, “One day.”


End file.
